


Haircuts and Breakfast

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian in the Gallagher kitchen having breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts and Breakfast

"You know, Mick, we almost have the same haircut," Ian says as he holds a forkful of eggs up to Liam’s mouth.

Mickey swallows the bite of toast in his mouth and laughs, reaching up to touch his hair like he forgot what it looked like. “Yeah, ‘cept yours is army on the sides and gay strip club on top,” he laughed, as he took a sip of orange juice.

Ian laughed and smacked him in the arm. “Shut up! I was going through a thing, I thought it looked good…” he tried to get his younger brother to eat, but he just shook his head.

Mickey watched on a moment, eyes darting between Ian’s hair and the little boy who was not having any of it.

"Looks good on you, though…" he said absently, shoveling more eggs and a bit of bacon into his mouth.

Ian looked away from his fussy brother, putting the fork down for a second. “Yeah?” he smiled slightly.

Mickey didn’t look up from his plate for a full minute.

"No! Noo!" Liam whined, as Ian tried again with the eggs.

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. “For Christ’s sake,” he moved the little plastic plate from in front of the boy, then grabbed the cereal and poured some out on the tray. Liam picked it up and ate happily, smiling like he hadn’t just been being a complete brat.

Ian was frozen for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and making a taken aback face. His brows furrowed, then relaxed when Mickey cleared his throat.

Mickey shrugged, eyes flicking to the red quaff atop his boyfriend’s head. “Yeah. It’s hot. I like it.” He picked up his glass and finished his orange juice. He could see Ian’s smile rise from inside of him like in some disgusting rom-com.

"But not the fucking makeup!" he added sternly, stealing a piece of cereal from the little boy.

Ian chuckled, “It was just eyeliner, Mick,”

"Whatever, burn that shirt, too," Mickey couldn’t help but grin.

Ian took a bite of his soggy cereal, eying the other boy’s hair and the way his shirt fit on him.

"You plan on giving that back any time soon?"

"Fuck off,"

"I like that shirt,"

“‘S’mine now,” Mickey cocked his head.

"You’ll take it off sooner or later…"

They made eye contact for a full minute, until Liam started whining for more cereal.

Ian grabbed the box this time and shook some out for his brother.

"I can shave the sides for you, if you want,"

Mickey scoffed, “Have you seen my hairline? Fuck that, we don’t gotta be doing that matching shit.”

Ian laughed and reached up to run his fingers through the dark locks and down the side of Mickey’s face. “Yeah, how old are you again?” he teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

Mickey reached up and held his hand there for a minute more, before pushing it away. Ian wasn’t bothered by it, considering they were eating fucking breakfast in his house together. He just went back to his cereal, and let Mickey sit there and watch him.


End file.
